From Despair To Rage: Villain Variant
by Bentarb Jade Bronze
Summary: In the FDTR timeline, All Might realises he messed up after trying to make Izuku his successor. In this devation, he messed up more than he dared imagine. And now people will suffer for it.
1. Chapter 1

From Despair To Rage: Villain Variant 

A BNHA FanFic 

By Bentarb Jade Bronze

 **AN: The deviation point for this story is the halfway mark of FDTR Chapter Two, after Inko and Izuku have a bit of a row. Please see the origanal work to se what happend up to that point.**

* * *

It had roughly half an hour since Izuku stormed to his room in anger. Inko had just finished dinner, her eyes full of tears. Her son was right, she had failed him. That day when they returned from the doctors with knowledge that he was Quirkless, he needed comfort and assurance that it would all be okay, and what did Inko give him? Tears and apologies. What good were _they_ to a child whose sole desire in life had just been shattered by a picture of his foot, and a man in glasses?

Believing that Izuku would rather be alone right now, she plated up his dinner, put it on a tray, and took it up stairs to his bedroom door. She hesitated for a few seconds before knocking.

"Izuku?" she called. No response. She knocked again. "Izuku, I-I've got your dinner here." Still nothing. Inko let out a sigh. "I'll just leave it outside your door. Please eat dear." With that she put the tray on the floor where it wouldn't be hit by the door, and left.

Some twenty minutes after she had finished eating, Inko went back up to her son's room. She was concerned to find the meal still untouched, right where she left it. She knocked on the door.

"Izuku? Sweety?" she called. Nothing. Her worry was growing. "Izuku, I-I'm coming, ok?" She slowly opened the door, and peeked inside. She couldn't see Izuku. Instead she saw his bedroom window open, the sheets striped from his bed, tied together, and hung out the window. Concern was replaced with panic as she rushed to look out the window. The alley was empty. Inko went to her son's desk, and saw a folded piece of paper with her name on it.

Hands shaking, she picked it up, unfolded it, and put her hand to her mouth as she saw what was written. It was just two words, but those two words managed to leave her broken hearted. She fell to her knees and wept, dropping the note on the floor, as two simple words flooded her mind.

 _I'm sorry._

* * *

Four days had passed since Izuku had run away, and things at his school were… tense. The first day after he'd left, Bakugou Katsuki had been visited by a Police investigator called Tsukauchi Naomasa who wanted to question him about the accusations of bullying. He admitted to the officer that he had indeed spent ten years tormenting the Quirkless boy, and that he had indeed told him to 'take a swan dive off the roof and hope he gets a Quirk in the next life'.

He was also visited by Inko, and while the detective had tried to hide his anger towards Bakugou – he had to be professional after all – she didn't. She had screamed at him, smacked him, and thrown the sort of words he never thought that Mama Midoriya would use. If you had told him a week earlier that Inko was capable of such anger, he would have laughed and called you an idiot.

Being at school didn't seem to provide Bakugou any sort of comfort. News of Izuku's disappearance had spread fast. The other students were trying to avoid him, the teachers wouldn't acknowledge his presence, and Izuku's desk seemed to be weighing down with him. Even though it was empty, Bakugou had to stop himself from turning to look at it every other minute. Things had gone wrong. And it was about to get worse.

Half way through the class, a window suddenly shattered as a rock came flying through it. It narrowly missed one of the students, and the teacher went to look out the window and yell at whoever was responsible.

"Hey!" he yelled. "Who threw tha– GAH-HA-HA!" And suddenly he was screaming as a Molotov shattered on his face and flames enveloped his body. His panicked flailing, and the rest of the petrol made the fire start spreading to the rest of the classroom.

What followed, was anarchy. Each of the students panicked, screamed, and ran for the door as the sound of other breaking windows permeated unheard around them. Soon the hallway was filled with students running for their lives and teachers failed to maintain order. Smoke filled the air, fires appeared throughout the building, and students trampled each other or injured one-another with their Quirks as they tried to escape.

Several stair ways had caught fire forcing people on the upper floors to turn around and look for another way out. Some decided to risk it and jump out the windows. Those who didn't shatter their legs ran for the front gates.

But as Bakugou found when he got their, there was no salvation in that route. Whoever was responsible had wanted to make sure no-one got out, and they somehow jammed the gates to keep them from opening. As Bakugou contemplated wether to use his explosions to go over the wall or turn and find another way out, another Molotov shattered behind him. He turned to see a trio of flaming students run screaming towards the group at the gate.

He blasted his way out of the crowed a second too late to avoid catching his trousers on fire. As he tried to put the fire out, and the screams of those who burned bled through the air, he briefly saw something. He saw a shape fleeing the scene. A human shape with a satchel by his side, and a mop of green hair. One Bakugou recognized instantly. As Heroes arrived to help, he felt hollow.

He now knew who started the fires. And he knew what happened to Izuku.

* * *

 **AN: This was something that was floating around my head and I decided to write it down. Its currantly a one-shot, but I might decide to add more in the futrure, _maybe_. It will depend on how I feel.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Detective Naomasa was having perhaps the worst week possible. Quite a feat when it was only Wednesday. First there was that business last Friday with the Quirkless boy, Midoriya Izuku, running away from home. His mother had been inconsolable with grief, saying that it was her fault and she should have been more supportive of him. Then he had to question one Bakugou Katsuki about his role in the whole affair. The boy's mother, Mitsuki, didn't make that any easier with her shouting, swearing, and occasionally smacking her son. When Naomasa learned that this was a near daily thing in the Bakugou household, he wondered if that was part of why the boy ended up the way he did, but that was something he would have to look into later.

Lastly, there was his old friend Yagi Toshinori, better known as All Might. He had saved Izuku from a sludge villain earlier on the day of his disappearance, decided to give him his Quirk, and was told to stuff it. He had taken it about as well as could be expected of him: like a man who'd lost his job, his wife, and his home.

Things had only gotten worse when yesterday Musutafu Junior High School had attacked by someone wielding molotovs. Twenty-three students and teachers had been killed in the attack, with another twenty-eight critically injured. Most injuries hadn't even been because of the fire or smoke, they were a result of trampling and panicked Quirk activation in all the chaos. Naomasa looked at the case file for the twelfth time that day.

Along with the molotovs, some of the stairwells had been soaked in gasoline in order to herd the people inside and maximize casualties. To do this without getting caught, along with simply getting inside the School grounds would have required knowledge of the buildings lay out. This fact combined with admittedly vague sightings of someone with green hair and a School uniform hanging around the campus before the attack, and then fleeing after most of the students had gotten to the front court yard led the Detective to one conclusion.

A conclusion he really hoped was wrong. There was a knock at his office door.

"Come in," he called tiredly. The orange cat head of Officer Tamakawa poked through.

"Detective Naomasa, All Might is here to speak with you," he said. "He said you asked him to come here." Naomasa let out a sigh. He had indeed called All Might asking him to come here, and he knew this would have to happen sooner or later, but that didn't make it anymore pleasant.

"All right, send him in," he says. The cat head nodded and opened the door fully, telling someone behind him to enter. The muscular form of All Might walked in, smile on his face and two coffee cups in one hand as he closed the door with the other.

" **Greetings Detective,"** he said. **"I am here with coffee!"**

"You don't have to smile right now," Naomasa said. "And you don't have to puff yourself up either. I promise, we have total privacy here." All Might had already begun smoking in deflation as he said this, and soon was back to being a sickly skeleton in oversized clothing. Yagi then sat down across from Naomasa and handed him a coffee.

"Alright, what did you want to talk to me about?" he asked as he took a sip of his own drink.

"I assume you know about the school that was attacked yesterday?" Naomasa asked. Yagi nodded.

"Yes, it was awful. I'll never understand why someone would do such a thing."

"Well, you remember that run away child you told me about?" Yagi looked confused at this.

"Midoriya Izuku, yes," he said. "What as he got to do with the school?"

"Well before running away, he attended the same school. He had also been subject to severe bullying during his time there." A look of realization spread across Yagi's face. "Eye witness reports indicate a boy about his age with green hair was hanging around the school before the attack, and a few people say-"

"It couldn't be him!" interrupted Yagi, getting to his feet. "He wouldn't do such a thing, he wanted to be a Hero, he-"

"I've already heard all of this!" Naomasa stated, standing up and shoving the case file into his friends face. "Before the attack, I had spoken to his mother, other students, and teachers at the school, they all said the same thing. He was socially awkward, wanted to be a Hero more than anything else in the world, and I concluded that he wasn't the sort of person to do something like this."

"Than why are you saying he's a suspect?"

"Because if he _didn't_ do it, than it's a _very_ big coincidence," Naomasa explained, again pushing the case file towards Yagi. As Yagi took it, Naomasa resumes talking. "Think about it. A bullied Quirkless child runs away from home, after ten years of torment for something he can't control. Four days later, the school he attended is burned to the ground resulting in more than twenty deaths." Yagi started to look slightly pale as he read the file and listened to his old friends reasoning.

"But he was so determined," Yagi stated half heartedly, as if he knew he was losing this argument. "He-he ran in to save that boy, even when _I_ just froze and watched."

"And then he was chastised by everyone on the scene," Naomasa reminded. "And you said to me that when you first met him, you said he couldn't be a Hero, that he had to be realistic." He sat back down and took a swig of his coffee. "His life long Hero, saying his dream isn't possible. Do you really think that wouldn't effect him somehow?" A tense silence filled the room, Yagi's mind in conflict over what to believe.

"What have I done?" he finally said, sitting on his chair and placing his face in his hands.

"We can't waste time thinking about we've done," Naomasa sighed. "We need to think what we're going to do."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

' _Arson in Musutafu: Twenty three killed in Junior High attack'._

Izuku looked away from the newspaper headline and pulled his hood round his head as he continued walking down the street, hands in his pockets. He already knew what he did two days ago, even if part of him didn't believe it. First he ran away from home, then he worked out a plan to set his old school on fire. A week ago, he never would have even _thought_ of such a thing, let alone actually _done_ it. His stomach growled as he reached the alley way shelter he took to hiding in. He didn't think to bring any food with him when he left, he had used the last of his cash, and he didn't want to make a withdrawal from the bank in case someone used it to track him down.

He reached into his yellow backpack – one of the last vestiges of his old life – and found a half eaten chocolate bar. He removed the wrapping and put the bar into his mouth, grateful for _something_ to fill his stomach. He sat down on the cheap sleeping bag, still feeling hungry and thought on where his life had gone.

He use to have a home, now he had a crude shelter made from junked bits of wood, corrugated iron and an old tarp.

He use to have a warm bed, now he had low grade sleeping bag that couldn't keep him warm unless he wears a jumper.

He use to have a full wardrobe, now he had a mottled hoody jumper, a slightly over sized shirt, baggy combat trousers and the one pair of boxers he had worn since he left.

He use to have a room filled with All Might merchandise, now he had a burned note book, an old knife he found in the trash, an empty wallet, a lighter, his old backpack and a satchel.

He use to have access to food and water, now his stomach growled loudly in hunger that couldn't be sated.

And lastly he had a mother that wanted him home, now he was alone. It wasn't like he could go back home either after what he did. In a fit of rage, he found a couple of dozen empty beer bottles in the scrap yard that was the Dagoba Municipal Beach. After picking them up and putting them in his new satchel, he went to a petrol station to purchase a pair of fuel cans. He would have been concerned with the lack of apparent concern the cashier showed at a fourteen year old boy buying such a thing, but he had given up on caring by that point. After he stored the jerry cans in the alley, he went and brought a disposable lighter from a different shop.

He then filled the bottles with petrol, tearing up his school gakuran to use for rags that he stuck on with tape he got with the lighter, When he saw that there was fuel left over, he decided he'd use it to coat a few of the stairwells so as to herd everyone inside. Getting over the outer fence was surprisingly easy. He managed to make a grappling hook using some rope and bent pipe he got from the same beach as the bottles, and then… and then he put his plan into action. He was almost frightened by how easy it was to climb over the outer fence, start throwing molotovs and get back out without being caught, but now he had a question that needed answering.

' _What do I do now?'_ he thought to himself. _'I can't go back to mom, if the police find me I'll be arrested for arson and murder, and I can't be a Hero so…'_

"So how about being a Villain?" asked a voice. As Izuku yelped in shock, he realized two things. One: he had been mumbling out loud, a habit that annoyed people in the past and now threatened to get him into trouble he never thought he would have to face in his life. And two: there was someone in the alley with him. As he turned to look at whoever had overheard him, he saw that it was a man whose body was made of black and purple mist. He had glowing yellow eyes, no visible face, and a metal collar that presumably was wrapped around his neck. He wore a pristine suit and tie that reminded Izuku of a fancy barman.

"Wh-who are y-you?" Izuku stammered out. "And w-why did y-you suggest being a-a v-v-villain?"

"My name is Kurogiri," the mist man answered. "And I suggested being a Villain, because I am one myself." At this point, Izuku's eyes went wide and he began to shake in fear.

"Y-y-you're a-a-a villain?" he stuttered through the fear. "W-what do y-you want with m-me?"

Kurogiri looked up and down the alley before saying, "It would be best to have this conversation somewhere a bit more private." He held out a hand towards Izuku. "Shall we depart, or would you rather stay here, and try to forget you ever met me?" Izuku just stared at the outstretched hand, thinking. He weighed his options.

' _Don't go off with strangers.'_ That's what all parents tell their children, its what Inko told Izuku, and this black-purple mist man claiming to be a Villain, was _definitely_ a stranger. However, Izuku also had no-where else to go at the present moment. And besides, he was already a villain at this point, he'd killed twenty-three people. Why not go all the way, accept the brand and join up with others? Safety in numbers and all that.

"C-can I bring m-my stuff?" he asked after a few moments.

"Of course," Kurogiri replied. With that, Izuku rolled up his sleeping bag, stuffed it into the satchel he had used to carry his molotovs, hoisted it onto his shoulder and put on his backpack, all his remaining worldly goods, now carried on his person. He nodded, took Kurogiri's hand, and waited. "Very good," Kurogiri said, his body of mist expanding to overtake Izuku and envelop him in darkness. About a minute passed before the darkness receded and when it did, the two where no longer in an alleyway. Instead they were in an old bar, with a wooden floor. Their was only one person sat at the bar, a grey haired young man who looked not much older than Izuku. He was dressed in all black trousers and a black shirt and when he turned round, Izuku visibly shuddered as he saw the man wearing a human hand on his face like a messed up mask.

"Kurogiri," he said as he scratched at his neck, flakes of skin dropping from him as he did. "Who's this?"

"This is the one responsible for burning down that Junior High School," Kurogiri answered as he walked behind the bar. He then gestured at Izuku and said, "If you would introduce yourself."

"O-oh, right," Izuku said. "My-my name is Mi-Midoriya I-Izuku." He gave a deep bow, his backpack and satchel jostling as he presented the man with a tuft of green hair.

"Shigaraki Tomura," the man said. "So is it true, _you_ burned that school down?"

"Y-yes."

"And what made a kid like you, decided to do that?"

"I…" Izuku froze. Why _did_ he do it? "I don't know," he said, standing up straight. Shigaraki's gaze was tunnelling through him. "I-I was angry, and did something st-stupid."

"They must have done something to make you angry enough to kill them, right?" Shigaraki asked, scratching his neck.

"They mocked me," Izuku answered. "I spent ten years being made fun of, an-and beaten and b-burned." Izuku's anger was resurfacing. "They… they hurt me, so I wanted to hurt them! They said a Quirkless person can't be a Hero! And I hate them for it!" he shouted.

"So, now you've got your revenge," Shigaraki stated.

"I haven't," Izuku said. "There's… there's someone else. Someone I want to hurt, but I can't."

"Who is it?" asked Kurogiri. "Maybe we can help."

Izuku thought for a moment, and finally said, "All Might. He said I couldn't be a Hero without a Quirk." He clenched his fist. "And I _hate_ him. But I can't get at him."

"We can," Shigaraki said. "We hate All Might as well, it's our mission to bring him down and bring Hero society to its' knees. So if you want payback," He offered and hand to Izuku. "…and you can't be a Hero," Izuku stared at the hand. "…than why not join our party?" Izuku thought. He _never_ wanted to be a Villain, he wanted to be a Hero. Then he realized: he was already a Villain. The only difference being that with Shigaraki, he wouldn't be alone. And so, throwing any remnants of hope to the wind, ignoring the tiny part off him that screamed in protest, he took Shigaraki's hand – quietly noting how he didn't place all five fingers on his – and accepted this new life.

"Yes," Izuku said, feeling more certain than he had since before he met All Might. "I'll join you."

"Brilliant," Shigaraki said. "Welcome, to The League Of Villains."


End file.
